Princess Yuna
' Princess Yuna,' "Yuna" is the daughter of Hiro and Princess Luna, Cousin of Prince Blueblood, Princess Cadance, & Shining Armor, Niece of Princess Celestia, and Princess Skyla's first cousin once removed. And Snowdrop and Prince Isamu's older sister. And she's the oldest foal in the gang. Bio Yuna is a night filly, she was born years ago. She is Skyla's cousin, and Snowdrop's older sister. 11 years after she was born, Lockdown had returned from the dead and he captured her and Skyla. Our heroes then resurrect Princess Luna's old friend, Snowdrop and set off to chase down Lockdown. On board his ship, they rescued the foals, but the Pokemon are caught by Lockdown by messing with the controls. Then our heroes then battled Lockdown, while Optimus paralyzes him. Then Mucker ties a mini rocket on him, and and flies out of his ship and explodes. Then the Autobots reclaim his ship and made it there's to keep. Back in Canterlot, Yuna and Skyla become Snowdrop's new friends. Then something later, Thomas is still confused of his place as a Prime. Afterwards, Stuingtion's Engines share to our heroes of how they encountered a super powerful Decepticon called Megatrain the leader of the Deceptitrains, "super powerful Decepticons". And how he built a machine that could bring his huge army back to life. Then Tirek returns seeking revenge and intending to start the machine up and use Megatrain's army of Deceptitrains for his own purpose. So Mako and Spencer volunteer to keep an eye on Tirek. While searching for him, Spencer is called upon some strange thing and makes a deal with it. Later Optimus assigns Thomas to protect the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl from Tirek after Mako learns of his plans. After finding some energy crystals Tirek's powers and strength grows then he heads to Canterlot to get the Matrix but finds out that the Princesses don't have it and that only a Prime weilds it. When he come to Optimus and found out that he didn't have the Matrix, he froze him into an ice statue. Then found out Thomas was now a Prime thanks to a flag and realized he had the Matrix, the Princesses raced to Thomas and warned him. But Tirek had followed, Thomas battled Tirek and due to him holding the magic gems he could fire beams of magic from his gatling guns. The 2 reached a stale mate so Tirek demanded Thomas to give him the Matrix. Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl. And if he did, he'd let him live to be his own train. But being loyal to Optimus, Thomas denied and stated how he would keep to the Prime's code. In which Tirek blasted him, seemingly vaporizing him as our heroes watched in shock. But then the ground starts to rumble and then a huge robot raises out of the ground and reveals to be Megatrain! Megatrain then walked up to Tirek and pointed his cannon at Tirek planning to kill him in whoch our heroes were confused. Megatrain then explained about how he resurrected Tirek so he could steal energy but Tirek betrayed him and stole Megatrain's arc gave Tirek his ability to steal magic then he put Megatrain in the prison of the Deceptitrains. And when Tirek blasted Thomas, he inatvertinally activated a spell that brought Megatrain back, then he took his fusion, plasma cannon and vaporized Tirek completely for betraying him in which Optimus was restored to his own true form. When Tirek was killed pernamentally, Megatrain took back his Arc and got his energy back. Spencer then revealed his deal with Megatrain and they flew for the machine, but after our heroes tried to convince Spencer to stop, Megatrain betrayed Spencer and he's no longer use to him and left him speechless. Spencer then releised his mistake and raced to tell our heroes where the machine was. Back at the scene of the battle Twilight was crying in Princess Celestia's arms of losing Thomas. After Spencer pulled up, SpongeBob found Thomas perfectally unharmed. The Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl had made a force-feild over him. Then the other Trains-Primes temperally showed up and told Thomas that being the last Train-Prime was his destiny. Then the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl's power fused into one and turn Thomas and his friends into Trainbots, then they combined into a huge robot OpThomas Prime Supreme and flew for Megatrain. Once Megatrain started up his machine OpThomas Prime Supreme had flew up and destroyed the machine, then had a huge battle with Megatrain and killed him.After Megatrain was defeated, OpThomas Prime Supreme then returned each of the engines back to their old forms. After being grown by the Princesses, Twilight and Thomas shared a hug. Spencer then apologised for his deed as Optimus sent a message out of how Thomas become a true Prime. Then during December on Christmas Eve, Spongebob decides to take the whole gang to the North Pole, while they head up Skyla finds Gary, and at the same time Rayquaza and Deoxys are battling! Later, Skyla is talking to Ernie on the roof and then arrives in the train's cab while Spongebob and the gang are fixing the headlight, Yuna was put in charge of driving the train while showing the controls, there was a light up ahead. They stopped the train, and there was a giant herd of Caribou, but Mako makes a loud whistle and they moved off the track, after a runaway train and ice get away, they arrived at the North Pole! Then after an adventure at the city and ending the Pokemon's battle, Santa gives Skyla a gift and takes off. But back on the train, it's gone, but the next morning it was there! Then soon in Spring, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon made fun of Snowdrop for her blindness, but the CMC, Yuna, and Skyla defend her and fillies leave. Then soon Thomas is later talking to James at Tidmouth Sheds when Diesel 10 shows up and voices his plan to destroy the remaining steam engines, with a new creation, which confuses the 2. Then later, the girls show up with soldiers and the Decepticons, and when they were threatening to kill Brian and Twilight, Thomas comes out. And saves them and they escape, meanwhile in one of the deserts of Equestria. Brian hacks into the drone from the attack and they decided to inflitrate their company, but then Lazerbeak tries to kill the group, but Joe kills him. And they took off, they storm in the facility and broke Wheelie out, then Roger tells them they don't need the Trainbots. So our heroes leave, but the evil girls forced Roger to send Galvatrain to go after them, to kill Thomas, Twilight and Brian. After a tense chase, Thomas and Hiro battled Galvatrain. Then Megatron wounds Hiro, and tells Thomas to fight him. But Thomas is no match against the newly upgraded Megatron, as he gun points him, Optimus injures Megatron's arm with his Ion Blaster. Then he retreats, then the Wheelie explained that Galvatrain is Megatrain resurrected, while the Planet Trains explained about Unicrane. Brian quickly called Roger and explians about Galvatrain, which he actives by himself and uses the creations under his biding, thus recreating the Deceptitrain army! Roger then obtangs the spark and retreats, with Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Dazzlings angered, following him. Roger soon meets up with our heroes and they took to the skys as Thomas went for help and gets the Wonderbolts and the Dinobots, then Vinny reunites with the others (Because he saved himself and Hiatt Grey's engines from Diesel 10 from the scrap yards, who was about to kill them by pushing them to a giant heater from behind them). As they fly toward the city, Personality Yuna is sometimes very playful, but when it comes to saving the world, she doesn't waste a minute. She will very far and high to save the world and even takes risks if needed. She is very loyal to her family, and when one member of it is trouble, Yuna won't stop at anything to save them, even if it means risking her life. And unlike her cousin Skyla, she is very brave and is not afraid. But would try to protect her cousin and help her be brave. Relationship with Dusty Princess Yuna have been best friends with Dusty Crophopper ever since he joined her on her own adventure. Relationship with Tigatron and Airazor In Rise of the Maximals Part 1 and 2, Princess Yuna has been like a Niece to Tigatron and Airazor ever since they first met and Optimus Primal granted them to stay with her as her guardians as he became Prince Edmond's, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia became Josephine's and Rhinox became one of Daffodil's and Optimus puts Cheetor in charge of the Maximals and Dinobot honored it. Relationship with Elsa In The New Princess, Princess Luna and Hiro grant Elsa the privilege to be Yuna's godmother. Elsa loves Yuna like she's her own daughter and then when Snowdrop was adopted, Elsa was now in great happiness, Especially after Isamu was born. Elsa will do anything to protect her godchildren, even if it means risking her life. One example is where Zeebad the evil ice wizard arrives in Equestria plotting to get revenge on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle. Zeebad starts his attack by freezing most of Equestria but when he arrives outside Canterlot he's surprised to see some nice ice work done in the town. Meanwhile, a lot of the equines are trying to talk Elsa into battling Zeebad but Elsa refuses because she doesn't wanna use her ice powers for something so intense. When the wizard confronts the royals, he freezes Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in vengeance for defeating him. Then he traps the Princesses and Hiro inside an ice prison. Yuna and Snowdrop try to stop him but he injures the 2 badly with an ice blast. This is the final straw for Elsa, she then vows to Zeebad that she'll get him for hurting her godchildren. Elsa knows that she isn't powerful enough to take on Zeebad so Princess Celestia provides with with a way for her powers to get increased, Zeebad then takes all the blue energy crystals and the Crystal heart and starts his ritual to freeze the sun. Elsa then confronts the ice wizard. The 2 have an intense battle firing ice blasts of many kinds at each other, with the love of her godchildren on her side, Elsa defeats Zeebad and sends him back to his prison. Yuna and Snowdrop recover from Zeebad's blast and Thomas and Twi thaw out. In honor of defeating the evil ice wizard, Elsa along with Anna are granted the privilege to be alicorns when she wants to be. Trivia *Princess Yuna will meet Team Robot someday in the near future. *Princess Yuna was born in The New Princess. *Princess Yuna was also great friends with The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Dusty Crophopper and the Skarloey engines. *Yuna is deputized an Appleloosan Ranger in Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1. * Yuna's only villains she's afraid are Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. Gallery Princes Yuna (Newborn foal).jpg|Princess Yuna as a newborn foal Princess Yuna (1 month old).png|Princess Yuna as a 1 month old foal Princess Yuna (Teenager).png|Princess Yuna as a Teenager Princess Yuna 2.png Yuna.png Yuna Appleloosan Ranger.png|Yuna Appleloosan Ranger Princess Yuna, Tigatron and Airazor.png|Princess Yuna, Tigatron and Airazor Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Ponies Category:PRINCESSES Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Kids Category:Alicorns Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Yuna's classmates Category:The Ghost Train Busters Club members Category:Sisters Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peacemaker Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Autobots Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders